PARTY! TIME!
by Dannie7
Summary: It's summer and Ginny goes to her BFF's party! Can't think of much else! Cheese!
1. Invitation

****************** Ginny POV ***************

I was in my room, reading a romance novel. I had just got to the part where he told her he wanted to run away, when an owl landed on my bed. It hooted for my attention, but when it didn't get it, the eagle owl scratched me. I knew that this owl belonged to my friend Maria Anderson. Maria is a friend of mines from Hogwarts. She's in Hufflepuff.

I opened the envelope and inside was a party invitation. It said:

You've been invited to the party of the year! Hosted by the sexiest woman on earth, Maria. (Ginny giggled at this, knowing her friend made the invitation.) If you don't come, then you're just sad. But if you do! Then you're in for a treat!

Date: This Saturday!

Time: 9:00 PM until you get kicked out!

RSVP: Send back by owl!!!

I raced down the stairs, trying to find my mother. Instead, I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Kitchen.

Let me describe them for you. My brother Ron has flaming red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin from yard work with freckles covering it. Hermione has really changed. Her brown hair is straight now, and her teeth are straight now too. She has brown eyes and pale skin.

Harry is what half the girls dream about. His messy black hair looks sexy, and his glasses look nice on his face. He has the most beautiful green eyes and pale skin. "What's up Gin?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. Have you seen Mum?" I asked. Then, I heard a voice from the living room and my Mum answering back. We all went into the living room, and Maria's head was floating in the fire place. Maria has honey cream skin and blue eyes. Her long hair could be seen in the fire, and you could hear a dog barking in the background. 

"So, Ginny," she asked seeing me. "Are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" my Mother asked.

"Mum," I asked nicely, hoping she'd let me go. "Maria's having a party this Saturday, and I was wondering if I could go."

"Please Mrs. Weasley," Maria begged. "Ginny's been dying to go ever since I told her. And she can stay over my house. She needs to come. This is the biggest party this year. I mean, I invited everyone in our year and above and it's very important she comes."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, thinking. "Ginny can go. She need to get out the house."  
"Thanks Mum!" I said, hugging my mother.

"Will it be supervised?" Mrs. Weasley asked Maria.

"Of course," she said. "My parents don't think I could or should be around guys. They say I'm too young to date."

"That's good," she said, leaving the room.

"You invited everyone?" I asked, once my mother was gone.

"Yeah," she said. "Except Crabbe and Goyle. And of course Pansy!"

"Where's my invitation??" Ron asked.

"Ginny," Maria said. "Group huddle." I moved next to the fire so Ron and the guys couldn't hear us.

"Are you going to invite them?" I asked.

"Ginny!" she whispered back. "This is the Dream Team!! They'll be all goodie-goodie and say that this party is bad and lecture us. They'll spoil it!"

"Can you at least give them a chance? Please?!?!?"

"Fine." And 3 more invitations came through the fire. "Be on time for the party." And her head disappeared. I handed them the invitations and went into my room to finish my book.

**************************** SATURDAY!!!!! *************************

The second I woke up, I started to worry about what to wear. I knew that this was THE party and that I had to wear something good. I knew that the Dream Team would dress casual. But, that was the WORST thing to do. I decided that I'd wear my black skirt and the green halter top that had a midriff. I was also gonna wear the green dragon hide boots Bill got me for my birthday and the earrings Maria got me.

I spent most of the day reading, trying to calm my nerves. Around 6, I started to get ready. I had to soak, wax, clean my face. I also had to wash my hair, do my make-up and put on my favorite perfume before I got dressed.

I was ready to go 5 minutes before 9. I went into the living room, and the Dream Team was already there, in jeans and a t- shirt. Ron took one look at me and told me to change.

"We'll be late," I reminded him. "And it's supervised anyway."

"I still don't like you wearing that," he said, grabbing the floo pot."

"Too bad," I said, going first. When I got there, there were florescent lights on so you could hardly see. Maria had smartly put glow signs on the wall, pointing to the party. I waited for the Dream Team, and when they finally arrived, we walked to where the signs were pointing. I knew it was her ball room. When we opened the doors and looked inside, we couldn't believe it…………….

*******

******

*****

***

****

***

Dance Buggy DANCE!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. PARTY!

……… Inside the room was a WILD party! I mean X rated wild! Hell, triple X!! There was a d.j. and club music was blaring in the room. There were couches around the walls, which people used to make out on! There was a chip and punch table right next to a stocked bar with a bartender!

The dance floor was CRAZY!!! There were flashing lights all over it. Everyone was up against each other. Maria, though, was easy to spot. She was the only gurl grinding against 2 guys, who happened to be Dean and Shamus. The d.j. was playing "Work it out" by Missy Elliot. The Dream Team (A/N: I don't feel like typing names), looked completely lost! I guess they thought this was going to be some kiddy party.

Then, Maria left her guys, and came over to us, looking more then happy with what she did.

"Ginger!" she said over the music. "Watch these guys! They can't keep their hands off you!"

"That's cause you're hot as hell!" said a guy coming behind her and wrapping his hands around her waits. He had hazel eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

"Tim!," she said. "Please stop that! Guys'll start to think we're together!"

"Less fun huh?" I teased.

"Of course! Then, it'll get harder to find dance partners!"

"I'll dance with you ALL night," Shamus said, sliding his hand around Maria's waist and pulling her away from Tim's arms.

"I know you would sweetie," Maria said, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to the beat of the fast paced song. "But, Ginger needs a dance partner and I have to go refill the bowls."

"Bowls?" Hermione asked. Maria sighed and said, "The bowls on the table? They aren't candy bowls. Their condom bowls and SOMEBODY has been having a little TOO much fun!"

"I can't believe this," Harry said, shocked.

"Well," Maria said, moving her hips faster. "That's why you weren't invited. You're too innocent."

"And Ginny isn't?" Harry demanded. 

"Nope, Ginny's hanging with the tough crowd now!"

"Maria," said a girl with green-gray eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

"What now Jemina?" Maria demanded, still dancing.

"We need more Gin!" she screamed at her. Maria sighed and went over to the bar, leaving Shamus behind.

"Your friend is evil Gin!" he groaned.

"I know," I said, walking to the dance floor. I was just dancing by myself, when I felt someone come up behind me. I didn't ,really notice it until the person was pressed up against me and put their hands around my waist.

I smiled and turned around, facing the person. I couldn't see too well though, because of the lighting. We grinded to the face beat song, our movements the same. Then, I saw Maria come up behind him, grinding with some guy with black hair. 

I couldn't really see because of the guys shoulders. We had been dancing for at least 3 or 4 songs when he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Want a drink?" His deep voice sounded sexy and his breath on my neck gave me shivers.

I nodded my head and we went off the floor. I looked for Maria, seeing she wasn't on the floor anymore. I saw her walking out the door with the black haired guy. She saw me and waved before he pulled her out the door. I grinned at that. When I looked around again, it seemed like the Dream Team was starting to change.

Ron was on the couch, making out with lavender. It looked like his hand was going somewhere it shouldn't! Harry and Hermione were talking, but Hermione looked a little tipsy, and Harry looked like he was struggling to stand up straight. I giggled at this sight just before he handed me the glass.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip of the drink. I could tell by smelling it that it was Brandy, but when I tasted it, I could tell something else was in it.

"What's in this?" I asked, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"What?" he asked, grinning. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you," I said, teasing. "I just don't trust myself now."

I downed the drink in one gulp, and dragged him back onto the floor, feeling freer. After dancing for at least an hour, I grabbed his hand and led him out the doors, hardly able to stand after having over 5 drinks.

We had almost made it to a room, when Maria came out, obviously hearing me giggle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked us, closing the door behind her.

"To a room," he told her, talking to her like she was crazy.

"You are not taking Ginger to a room! You know she's not ready to be fooling around with guys!"

"Maria," said a voice inside the room. "Come back to bed."

"I see you're ready to be fooling around," he said, holding my hand tighter.

"I am not fooling around," she said, finally losing her temper. "And you will not treat Ginger like she's your little Punta to follow you around and do your bidding. She's not going to do it!"

"And why not?"

"Because you have her filled up with so much Rancid *, I can smell it on her breath!"

"Maria," said the voice again, the door starting to open. "What the hell is your problem? I thought you were coming back?" The person opened the door and leaned on the frame. The guy was wearing a tight black muscle shirt that showed his 6 pack and muggle leather pants. When he crossed his arms, you could see the muscle's flex. He had blue-gray eyes, and black hair that flopped into his pale face. (Think Tom welling, yet more muscles!! ~* Sigh *~)

"Who's that?" I slurred, not really over the brandy yet.

"That," Maria said. "Is not the point. The point it that Ginny is staying with me and that's the end of this discussion."

"So, she's here to party and that's it?" he asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah, that's all she's here for. Go ask one of your little whores for what you want." Then, she pulled me and the guy in the room and stepped outside to talk to the guy, leaving us in there.

"You okay Ginny?" he asked, sitting m] to the couch.

"That's funny," I giggled. "You called me Ginny. Hardly anyone calls me that anymore." I kept giggling until I heard a crash from outside, and he ran out the room. I went to the door frame and found Maria trying to beat the guy to a pulp. Some people had came out to help, but it didn't look like anyone could stop it.

Then, the guy pulled her off of him, and he ran, stumbling to look back and make sure she wasn't after him. Then, I felt someone grab me, and pull me into a room. I looked behind me and The most beautiful steel gray eyes. I couldn't see much because of the darkness, but I could see his eyes clearly.

I took one look into those eyes, and I couldn't pull away. I felt like I was under a trance. I didn't even notice him telling me to hush and that he wasn't going to hurt me. I just stared into his eyes. Then, I saw Maria walk into the room, with the guy behind her.

"Dragon," she said, once she saw him holding me against the other door. "Don't start! I don't want to hurt you too!"

"Chill sweetie," the guy behind her said. "It's okay. You just gotta trust him."

"Don't you trust me Ria?" he asked, in a voice so husky and soothing, it was making my knees weak. I could tell I was falling for him and falling fast.

"I trust you," she said, grinning. "I just don't trust your hormones." My thoughts were fuzzy and out of control. I wasn't sure what to do about the guy. So I did the first thing that came to mind……………

***********************

******************

*************

********

*****

****

***

**********************

Martini anyone???

LOLZ!!!

REVIEW!!!

* a wizard rave drug that's like ecstasy, yet not addictive. Mostly used on girls to confuse them and get them into bed.


	3. Kiss

First, to all my reviewers! I thank you all because I REALL thought this would be the worst story!

To Aalori! NO rancid 4 you! Crazy girl! I wouldn't trust you with that stuff! And LEAVE THE WHITE OUT ALONE!!!

And last, to Lily Lioness. I have one thing to say to you: ARE YOU MAD!!!! Why would anyone in their right mind add me as a favorite?!?!

AN: I know you may think I'm making Gin a slut, but she's drunk as hell and under Rancid, so she's not herself. She's REALLY, REALLY horny at this point and doesn't give a damn about anything.

CHAPT. 3!!!!

………..I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him go rigid with shock at first, but then, his body relaxed and he returned the kiss. I could hear Maria's gasp and say something, but I wasn't thinking of her, I was only thinking of him.

He smelled like mint, and he tasted even better. His taste was like a vanilla ice-cream cone on a hot summer day. When you had one taste, you wanted another. He was like a drug, so addictive that no matter how much you had you wanted more.

He tried to pull away, but I pulled him back. I didn't want to get rid of that taste, even though I knew I would have to from lack of air. When I finally did pull away, I was flushed and couldn't hardly breathe. But I didn't care. I didn't know what it was (The drugs or the kiss), but all I wanted was him.

I looked into his gray eyes and saw that he was shocked. Shocked that I'd want him, or that I was bold enough to kiss him I don't know. He just stared at me and I looked back, wondering if he was going to tell me that I was crazy. But, what he really did shocked me.

He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him, causing a shiver to go through my body. Then, I felt him pull away. Next to us was none other then Maria, and she didn't look happy.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" she screamed in her Hispanic accent that was only heard when she was pissed. "You don't just apapachar * my friends Dragon! She's not some puta ** you use when you get bored! I know she's cujetuda, but that doesn't mean a THING! I don't want you hurting my best friend!"

"It's okay," I said, speaking up for myself for one of the few times that night. "I'm fine! It's not his fault! I even STARTED the kiss!"

"Ignore it Gin," the guys aid again. "She's just trying to make sure you're okay. I'll deal with it." And he dragged Maria out the room. I was so shocked, I just stared at the door. It was less then a minute later when we heard moaning coming from the room. 

"Like I would really sleep with you like this," he said, once I had stopped looking at the door and at him. I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "But what if I wanted you to?"

I could feel him shiver and I knew he was turned on. I was about to do something when he pulled away.

"Let's dance first," he said. "I want to know you first." Then, he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs to the party, where it was still going CRAZY even though it was at least past 2 in the morning.

"C'mon" by Mario ( AN: My future husband!!! Well, one of the many!) came on and everyone was going CRAZY! Especially the girls, seeing as how Mario is COMPLETELY HOTT!!! (AN: I mean, just think of you and him and a nice secluded spot………… * drool *. AHEM! Back to the story before we start a fan fic about me and Mario!!) We started grinding to the song, moving faster then the beat. I knew that if anyone found out about tonight, they'd say I was crazy for being with him even though I didn't know who he was. 

But, I didn't care anymore. I was giving up being Ginny, the nerdy Harry worshiper, and being Ginger, vixen and sex goddess. Well, after Maria, who is the #1 vixen/ Goddess. Then there's Jemina, and Trxie, but I'll be after her. 

And as if someone called them, Trxie and Jemina popped up. The two were grinding with each other. They weren't gay, as some people started thinking when they first met the 2. (Trix was BI, and a sex freak, and Jemina was straight.) They only did things like this to turn guys on. And just like they wanted, guys came to them, like starved dogs, wanting food. 

Trix caught me looking at them and winked, mouthing, "It's time to see what you can do," at me. I grinned and she grinned back. I was glad now that I was drunk, or I wouldn't have the courage to do what I knew I was about to.

I turned around and pressed my hips against his in an inviting way. "I think we've learned enough," I whispered in his ear. "Don't you?"

"I could see in his eyes that he was struggling to chose between 2 things:

Be a gentlemen and refuse

Or

2.) Screw my brains out.

I kept dancing, but much more seductive, like I had seen Trix do oh so many times. I turned back around, rubbing my butt on his crouch, making sure I really rubbed that one area. Then I slowly slid down his body until I went as low as I could. I could feel him shudder as I kept swaying my hips until I felt something press against me and I automatically knew what it was.

I grinned and when I looked into his eyes, I knew which side had won. #2 was our victor TONIGHT!!! He smiled at me as if knowing what I was thinking and dragged me out the room, while I was grinning like mad.

Once we had got up the stairs and sneaked past Maria's room. (She might've come out and started screaming again.) We finally made it to a deserted room. It was a master bedroom with a Queenside bed and red see through hangings. There was one of Maria's many bowels on the table, with a sign above it saying:

TAKE ONE!

I'VE GOT MORE IN MY ROOM!!!

AND IF YOU'RE MY PARENT'S!

SEEING AS THIS IS YOUR ROOM!

THAT IS A LIE!!!

~ Mara ~ AKA Sexy B***h

I laughed at that and then, renmembered why I was here. I turned and saw that he was locking the door so we wouldn't be disturbed. He grinned, picked me up, and tossed me on the bed.

The hours that followed were MUCH more then I thought I could handle (AN: Notice the word HOURS!!! LOLZ!). But, I made it through and had the wildest night of my life! I had gotten drunk and had sex for the first time in my life on the same night! I knew Ron was gonna FREAK!

********************** @ After tons of wild SEX and sleep @ **************

I woke up and felt and ache go through my lower body. Not only that, but my head was POUNDING and I felt and arm wrapped tightly around me. I remembered some of last night, but most of it was fuxxy. I remembered the nasty guy and Maria and mister mysterious. I then remembered our night of passion together. I smiled and decided to get a good look at him, seeing as I couldn't see before and then I was too…… BUSY to pay attention to his face.

I rolled over and lifted the covers off of his head. Laying nest to me was no other then…………………..

********

*******

********

********

*********

**********

**********

**********

*********

********

********

******************

GUESS WHAT THAT IS?!?!?!

LOLZ

REVIEW!!!


	4. Sleep

I am writing this chapter for my life. CERTIN people have threatened me and begged me for more, so I must write.

This is Dedicated to V., your mum sux! And that thing at the end of the last one was supposed to be a champagne glass, but it looks more like a bong! Oh well!!!

CHEESE!!!!!

Chapter 4

……………… Draco Malfoy. His silver/ gray eyes were closed, and his pale muscled chest was showing over the cover. You could hear his slight snoring, barely noticeable, in the silent room. One feeling over took me at that moment.

SHOCK! I had thought that Draco Malfoy would rather wipe the floors with me rather then spend a night of passion with me. I mean, I was never thought of as desirable at Hogwarts. I mean, I was always Ron's lil' sis. I was REALLY confused.

The confusing thoughts, the hangover, and my bodily aches were creating a pounding headache. I was about to go back to sleep, when I heard movement next to me.

Draco had woken up and was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I was confused by this until I noticed he wasn't looking at my face. (AN: Ya'll gurls know where!) I blushed and playfully slapped his arm.

"You should be tired after last night," I said. "Especially after all we did."

"I never said I was tired," he said, grinning. He was about to lean forward, when I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Draco," I said seriously. "We need to talk."

"What?" he wined. "I think we did enough learning, let's do something much more fun!"

"Draco," I said. "I don't wanna do something like this if it's not serious. If we're going to fool around, it has to be as a couple."

He sighed. "Fine Ginger," he said. "If this is what you want we'll do it." And we started to kiss again. When I saw…… rather FELT him get excited, I pulled away and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I don't give out the first date," I said, and ducked into the bathroom before he could say anything.

********************* % After a shower and getting dressed %*************

We walked down the stairs to the dining hall, Draco holding my hand. Once we walked in though, he let go. Inside, were a ton of people. It looked like everyone was hungover. Even the Dream Team.

The one person missing though, I noticed sitting at the table with hardly any people except for the Dream Team, was Maria and her guy. Then, I heard muffled screaming and breaking things and knew where they were.

Maria came storming out of the kitchen and sat next to me, looking pissed! Then, he came out, holding a patch of cloth to his arm, which was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked as he sat next to him, right across from Maria.

"She cut me," he said, looking at Maria and then his arm.

"It was an accident," Maria said. "I meant to cut his arm off!"

"Ria," he said, "please don't start again."

"Start what Nev.! Talking about how I saw you looking at Trix! Or how you were staring at her! The two of you were awfully close!"

"We were just TALKING."

"NEVILLE ERIC LONGBOTTOM!!! DON'T LIE! I KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AND I'M NOT STUPID!! YOU WANTED TRIX AND I COULD TELL!" 

Then, when she stopped to breathe, everyone looked at the two of them. That was for 2 reasons:

She was SCREAMING!

And

It was NEVILLE!!!!

Then, she started muttering all this stuff in Spanish and kept saying his name over and over. 

"Ria," Neville said. "I don't like her. We were just talking. I was looking for you. That's it."

Maria looked less angry when he said that. She sat down again and asked, "Really?"

"Yes," he told her. "Now, can we eat something. I'm STARVING!" When he saw Draco looking at him he asked, "What? I haven't had a thing all day. It's at least 2 in the afternoon."

"Nev.," Maria said. "Why not just eat the fruit in front of you." Then, I realized the table was filled with fruit.

"What's with the fruit?" I asked, grabbing a plum.

"My mum thought we'd make smoothies or something," she said, tiredly. "The banana's were for some dumb class mom was supposed to teach, but then she didn't need them for."

"What was it?" Draco asked, grabbing an apple.

"Sex ed.," Maria said, watching Neville eat a strawberry and lick her lips. (AN: Member dis KIA?!?!? I know you do!!!)

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked.

"My mom was going to teach a muggle sex ed. Class and said that the banana's would help explain things and then, she decided she didn't need them."

"She's crazy," Neville declaired.

Then, a door slammed and in walked in no other then…………….

*********

******

****

***

***

**

*

*

*

****************

REVIEW!!!


	5. Trouble

AN: Hello!!!! I dedicate this to my doggie, Tigger!!! SHUT UP!!!! The little kids are NOT going to hurt you!!

TY 4 da reviews!!!!! CHEESE!!!

Chapter 5

……………. Maria's parents.

"Hello?" could be heard in the now silent room.

"Oh, shit!" Maria screamed and jumped out of her seat. She ran out the room and closed the door, running to her parents.

"Hey mum, dad," she said. "What are you doing back so early?"

"We just wanted to surprise you," her mum's voice could be heard saying. "How was the party?"

"It was good. Nothing bad happened. Everyone got so tired that some people stayed over. I'll clean it up later."

"Did Draco do his job?" her father asked, his voice sounding close.

"Yes he did," Maria said. "No guys stayed and I didn't dance with anyone." I could hear Neville snort at that. "She did more then dance," he whispered.

"Why don't we greet your guests?" her dad asked. I could tell he was right next to the door.

"NO!" Maria said, probably louder then she meant to. "Let's take your things to your room first." You could hear them walking away. I got up to stop Maria, but Jemina held my shoulder and pushed me down, shaking her head.

"Bad idea," she said quietly. 

We all listened to what was going on. You could hardly hear anything except their echoing foot steps. Then, louder then ever:

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" you could tell that was Maria's dad.

"He must've read the note," Draco whispered, smiling at the thought of what would happen next.

"Daddy," Maria said. "Calm down….."

"CALM DOWN!!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS FOOLING AROUND WITH SOME SICK LITTLE BOY!!!"

"He is not sick daddy!! And we're not fooling around thank you!!! Its called being in a relationship!"

"I DON'T CARE!! Who is it?!?!? Just tell me so I know which person to kill!!"

"Robert," that was Maria's mum. "Calm down. You're over reacting."

"OVER REACTING??!?!? My daughter is being taken advantage of and you want me to calm down?!?!?"

"I am not daddy!! You're over reacting! We are doing what normal people do!!"

"I thought Draco was going to stop all this!! I thought that was why he was here!"

"Dragon was busy with his GIRLFRIEND!! He didn't really care after a while! Just calm down!"

"NO!!" 

"You're acting like a spoiled child not getting his way!" I had the urge to giggle at what her mother was saying. Draco just raised his eyebrow at me.

"I am not!" and a small * pop * was heard.

"Ignore your father. He just needs to cool down. I'm going to talk to him. We'll probably be back tomorrow. Then, he'll have calmed down. We'll talk when we get back." Then, another *pop * was heard.

Suddenly, you could hear foot steps and the door flew open.

"They're gone!" Maria said, walking over to Jemina and I, Trix coming over.

"We all know what that means!" Trix screamed. "PARTY!!!"

"Didn't you just get in trouble for that?" I asked.

"No," Maria corrected. "I got in trouble for having sex. I can have a party."

"Yeah," Jemina added. "We got our own D.J, ain't that right Marcus?"

"What?" the person mentioned asked. Marcus was a shy guy who played for Ravenclaw. He graduated and even though he was really shy, tons of girls liked him. He has blonde hair, green eyes and the most muscled pale skin of any of the guys. 

"We know you D.J," Trix said. "Can't you play for us?" She started pouting, which many people said was one of the reasons she got guys. That pout.

You could see him gulp. "Okay," he said quietly and slightly shaky.

"Good," Maria said. "Unless you really have to go, don't. Cause we're gonna party tonight!" Most of the people cheered. The rest didn't though, because they were so hung over.

"Are you nuts?" Neville asked, sitting next to Maria. "You're gonna get yourself in deep."

Maria sat on his lap, facing him. Straddling his lap, she leaned in close.

"You're gonna stay, right?" Maria asked quietly. "I wouldn't want you to leave and miss the party."

"You're gonna get yourself in so much trouble," he said, sliding his arms around her waist.

"It's worth it," she said, kissing him. That one kiss turned into a full out snogging session. Trix and Jemina moved down the table, leaving us, trying to get away from them.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," Draco said. We moved to another table, FAR away from them.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked Draco.

"Maria's my cousin," Draco said. "My mother made me stay with her for the summer. Her parents had to leave and said she could have the party, long as I supervised."

"Oh," I said. "So you're related by your mothers?"

"My mother's sister married her uncle," he said. "So why are you here?"

"Maria's my best friend," I told him. "So forced me to come."

"Really?"

"Really."

"She's like that sometimes."

Then, I felt this tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see…………..

******************

******

*************

*****

********

****

****

CHEESE!!!

REVIEW!!!

**************

*****

***********

*****

*******


	6. Pretending

AN: Dis is Dedicated to my Mum! You're the biggest BW I know!!! And, please chill with the reviews!!! You're SCARING ME!! I think I need a body guard!! I am SERIOUSLY scared!!! BUH-BYEZ!!!

********* Chapter……. I 4 got!! I think, 5! Oh wellz!!********

…………… "Flame Boy!" (Ron!!). He looked slightly pissed at me sitting next to Draco. 

"What are you doing next to him?" he demanded, throwing Draco dirty looks.

"Well," I said, thinking fast. "I was by Maria and I had to move to get away from her and this was the first seat I saw." At least it wasn't a _COMPLETE_ lie.

Talking of her, we all looked over at the table. There were plenty of chairs around them, seeing how everyone near them moved away. The two were too busy snogging each other to death to notice though. It looked like they were having sex in the chair with their clothes on!! 

We all turned away disgusted. 

"I can't believe that's my cousin," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I know her," I said, shaking my head. It looked like Ron had just remembered why he came over, when Lavender called him. He threw one last look at Draco and then left.

"I think he's thoroughly pissed," Draco whispered in my ear as I watched Ron sit with Lavender.

"Wanna piss him off some more?" I asked, enjoying this while it lasted.

"Of course," was the answer I got. I told him the plan and we laughed quietly…….. This was going to be fun.

********************* Trix's POV *******************

So far, Maria and Neville have had sexy with their clothes on and I'm still hungover. _GREAT!! _Why not just say, _"Hey, I'm a poor sap. I need something to do. Give me the worlds biggest headache and nausea on the side!!"_ Okay, I think that was just _MAD!_

The "Happy couple of the hour" (Neville & Maria) had left about 5 minutes ago, where, we don't know. Probably to her bedroom. I was just telling Jemina how we needed new friends when I was Ginny leaving. Less then a minute later, Draco got up and walked out.

Being the people we are, Jemina and I got up to follow them. Just as we walked out the door, out comes Ron, looking furious.

"Where'd they go?" he asked.

"Look," Jemina said. "I'll go on the right, you 2 go on the left. First person to find them gets a cherry condom."

"Deal," I said, while Ron just looked at us like we were crazy.

"You're sick too, aren't you?" he asked weakly.

"Exactly," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him down the corridor. We had walked past at least 5 rooms when we heard moaning and _"Draco"_ from one. Ron turned a deep red.

"I'll kill him," he said, reaching for the door knob.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his wrist. "She's faking. They're doing this on purpose. They're just trying to piss you off."  
"And how exactly would you know the difference?"

"I'll show you," and with that, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into another room, closing the door.

******************* Jemina POV ***************

"Hello?" I called in the corridor. It was really dark and hard to see. Then, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I heard them say, but even though I couldn't see, I knew who it was.

"Oliver?" I asked. Of course, I already KNEW it was Oliver Wood, my ex- boyfriend.

"Mina?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go talk."

"Kay," and the two of us walked down the hall, discussing things.

****************** Ginger's POV ******************

The plan, didn't work, so we walked we walked out just in time though to hear someone moaning in the room across the hall.

"Think its Maria?" I asked Draco as we walked around.

"  
Doubt it," he said, opening the doors to the garden. "I know they went to her room. They don't take chances." We walked into the garden, which had tons of roses in it.

"What's with the roses?" I asked, wondering why there were so many.

"When Maria's dad screws up, he just cuts some for her mum. That way, he doesn't have to go too far." 

"Yeah," said a voice behind us. "That's why there's so many." Behind us were Neville and Maria. Maria had her eyebrow raised at seeing us here, but said nothing.

"I thought you guys were 'busy'," I asked her as they walked towards us.

"We were," Maria said, making Neville blush. "Now we're not."

"So," Neville said, trying to change the subject. "What are you doing for the party."

"Marcus set the theme. The hall is decorating itself. Mostly everyone is staying and some are leaving and coming back."

"Seems like a lot of work," I said, knowing that it wasn't that much work for her.

"It's not hard. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to bed." She walked back towards the door, leaving us to stare after her. Halfway there, she turned and asked, "Coming Neville?" 

He blushed and followed after her. We just smiled at each other and continued around the gardens.

************** Later that Day….. Well, really at night ***************

***** Ginger's POV for the slow personas ****

I spent the whole day with Draco, just talking and exploring the house. He knew it better then the back of his hand, which is very soft if you ask me. Around 6:30, Maria dragged me away and took me to get ready.

After soaking to death and being turned into a human doll, I was ready. Maria made me wear an emerald bikini top and emerald booty shorts, which she assured me made me look sexy and NOT like a prostitute. I think she was lying. She, on the other hand, had on a leather bikini top that hardly covered anything and tight leather booty shorts that showed her thong straps. To add to her theme, she even had a leather WHIP! Neville better watch out.

"Let's go," Maria said, cracking her whip, trying to scare me. She almost succeeded.

"I look like a whore," I whined, looking in the mirror.

"I don't care! We have to get there so Neville can see my outfit! Let's go! NOW!" Seeing as she had a whip and was EXTREEMELY pissed, I left the room, following behind her.

We walked to the doors and kicked them open. YOU would not BELIEVE what was inside! It was worse then BEFORE!!! Inside…………

*************

********

*****

*

*

*

*******************

CHEESE!!!!!

*****************************

***************

******

*

*

*

*

*****************

REVIEW!!!!


	7. SEX!

AN: This is a chapter! DO NOT KILL ME!!! * puts V. in front of her. *

HUMAN SHIELD!!! HELP ME!!!!!

AN: Dis is Dedicated to Kia! FINE! TAKE YOUR STUPID RANCID!!!!

And dis is also dedicated to LillyLioness, Amy-Jennifer, Blue-Butterfly, and Rose Noix. YOU'RE ALL MADD!!!

********** Chapter 7……. I think!! **********

…….. it was CRAZY!! Everyone was grinding, like before, but it was different this time! "Dirty," by Christina Aguilera was playing, but he made the beat faster. The room, though, was the shocker!

On the walls, 'SEX' was written in glow paints and looked like it was in 3-D! Condoms and whips and other sex toys were all over the walls!! There were the bowels and drugs and alcohol, as usual, but the D.J. booth was different. It had a sign above it that said, "No glove, no love!" and changed to something else every couple of seconds.

Maria just walked in and went straight to Neville, dancing between him and some girl, making her back away. No one wanted to be NEAR those two! I was just about to go and get a drink, when I felt arms slide around my waist.

"Wanna dance?" a voice whispered in my ear. I looked up into gray eyes and smiled, nodding. He led me to the floor and we started grinding, like everyone else. I knew I was gonna have fun tonight!

We were having the best time, when he broke away. 

"I'm going to get a drink," he said. "Want one?" I nodded, knowing I could trust him. I danced by myself until he came back with a Brandy. I was suspicious because of the other night, but I drank it and found it Rancid free. 

"Don't worry," he whispered, knowing what I was thinking. "I told Jemina not to put it in there."

"Jemina was doing that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he said. "She's been putting it in everyone's drinks. I saw her giving it to Marcus when I was over there. But, he gave it to his brother, Mark."

Mark was Marcus's twin brother. They looked different though. Mark dyed his hair black and wore all black clothes. They looked the same besides that, but some girls were scared of Mark. He was REALLY mean. But that didn't stop Jemina and Maria from having a crush on him. Maria got over it, but Jemina didn't.

I looked over at the bar just in time to see Jemina and him making out and sliding down behind the bar!! I couldn't BELIEVE it! (AN: You lucky Kia!!!)

I just smiled and turned to Draco, smiling. We started dancing again, being even nastier. There was hardly any space between us, I mean you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us.

I thought that Ron would go NUTS if he saw us, but I remembered that Ron and the rest of the Dream Team had left, saying they didn't think they were up to it. It was true, seeing as they were all BADLY hung over.

Smiling, I kept dancing with Draco, enjoying the feel of his body against mines. I just loved they way we seemed to be fit for each other. _Like we were meant to be_, I thought. _But our families hate each other._ I took a look at Draco's grinning face. _They don't matter. As long as we feel the same, we'll be okay. And I don't think our feelings will change soon._

We were having fun, dancing and drinking, when Maria came over with Neville.

"Hey," she said, grinding with Neville next to us. The two were even closer then Draco and I, if that's even possible. You could just look at Neville and tell he didn't want to be in here anymore.

"You guys are still here?" Draco asked, teasing. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"So did I," Neville grumbled. He didn't look happy.

"Can't go," Maria said, grinning. I could tell she was enjoying teasing him. "Got in trouble last time. Remember!?!?"

They danced for a while longer until Neville scoped Maria up. "Fuck it," I heard him say, dragging her out the door while she screamed. A couple looked at her, but then, they went back to dancing.

We laughed again and kept dancing. Then, Draco left the floor, saying that he was getting us drinks. I danced by myself again and was shocked when I felt arms wrapped around me.

I turned around and saw the guy from last night. He was smiling and me and pressing himself against me.

"Hey baby," he said. I could tell he was drunk. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me out the door.

"Let go," I told him, but he wouldn't. He dragged me out the room and into another one, pushing me in and locking the door. I looked for an escape, but there wasn't one. I was trapped in the room with him.

"Miss me," he asked, grabbing my arm and bringing me towards him.

"Let go," I screamed, fighting to get out of his grip. But, he was taller and stronger and brought me all the way to him.

************ Draco POV ***************

I had just got the drinks and was looking for Ginger. I couldn't find the red head, so I thought she went to the bathroom or something. But, I was wrong.

As soon as I got out of the room, I heard someone screaming _"LET ME GO!"_. I knew that voice anywhere. It was fixed in my mind, that screaming. But, this was a different scream. I ran to where it was coming from.

The door was locked. Not even thinking about my wand, I broke the door down. Inside was that guy from last night and Ginny. It looked like he was trying to rape her. Without even thinking, I turned him around and punched him in the nose. He fell back and Ginny ran to me, hiding behind me.

"I swear," I told him. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you." He gave me the finger and apparated. I held Ginny in my arms, letting her cry on me. Then, she stood on tiptoe and kissed me.

"I love you," she said softly, staring into my eyes.

Before I even thought about it, I said, "I love you, too."

************ Ginger's POV *********

He said it! Was all I thought. He said the 3 magic words! He said "I love you!" 

I smiled kissed him, happy that we felt the same. After making out for a few minutes, we went back to the dance floor.

We were dancing to Macy Grey's "Sexual Revolution", when Draco kissed me, putting his tounge in my mouth.

Then, I heard the doors burst open and the music stopped. We broke away and saw……..

************

****************  
***************

**********

*

*

*

DRUNK BEE!!!

CHEESE!!!!

******************

**********

******

*

*

*

**************

COLDZ SUX!!! 


	8. PARENTS!

AN: Hey everybody!!!! I luve my reviews cept elve gurl, I just gots to say that somebody's a little jealous! No need to get Bitchy!!!

I know the last chapter was kinda fluffy, but then again, it needed a little fluff.

Thanks 2 all my reviewers! luve you guys!!!

And Kia, you gonna get ya wish!!! Read dis and see!!! 

Might be the last chapter!!! Might make 2 more!!!

CHEESE!!!!!

********** Chapter 8 I think…… Aw, fuck it!!**********

…………….. Parents!!!! It looked like mostly everyone's parents were there, and they didn't look HAPPY!! I could clearly see my mother, and it looked like she was fighting not to lunge after me.

"What happened to the music?" Jemina asked, her head rising above the bar. You could see that her hair was messed up and that she was fixing her clothes. You could see Mark crawling from behind the bar. It looked like he was trying to hide, but he was quite obvious.

"Jemina!" her mother gasped, shocked.

"Why are the lights on?" Oliver asked, popping up next to Jemina. This caused everyone to gasp.

Then, I heard Trix cough, "Threesome." It would've been funny at another time, but since I was about to die, I couldn't laugh.

That snapped the parents to reality and they started lecturing us. 

It was like they were screaming in stereo. Draco's mother was screaming at him on my right, while my mum was next to her, screaming in my other ear. It was just going back and forth.

__

"Can't believe you-" My mum screamed, threatening look in her eyes.

__

"Dancing like that-" Draco's mother screamed loudly.

__

"Being that close-"

"Kissing like that-"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Doing something like that! I swear I'd kill you if you weren't my only son!"

"And just think of your father! What will he do when he finds out!"

"Ruining the family name!!"

"And what about your brothers! Think about them!"

"Can't even think of the family! What will they do when they find out!"

"You just want to do what you want! Can't even think of others!"

I was just SHOCKED that they felt that way. I mean, yeah, it was a kinda on the moment thing, but I didn't think it was such a big deal.

They kept yelling and making me realize how this was going to change things, when footsteps ran down the stairs and ended in from of the door way.

"What the HELL is going on?" someone screamed. Everyone looked to see…………

*************************************************************

End now?!?!?!?

YES?!?!?

NAW!!!!!!

**************************************************************

…………… Maria wearing what looked to be only a sheet. I had to hold back my laughter at seeing her like that and watching as her dad started to turn red with rage. Less then a minute later, Neville was right behind her, wearing only his boxers, which were a nice emerald color. (AN: LOLZ!!!)

Maria took one look at her Dad and spun around, grabbing Neville's arm and running. Her dad stormed out the room, her mother right behind him. From what Draco had told me on the tour, it looked like he was going to his gun room, which was filled with loaded guns.

About 5 seconds later, you could see her dad storm by, her mum trying to hold him back. I had to hold down laughing again as I saw that Neville's granmum walked out, obviously after him. All the parents just looked shocked !

But, just like before, it didn't last long.

__

"You knew about that didn't you!" Draco's mother screamed.

__

"You probably knew too!" my mother screamed.

__

"You two were up to the same thing too!"

"Going around making out!"

"Fooling around!"

"What would you do if you got yourself pregnant?!?!"

"How would you take care of a kid! Can't even take care of yourself!"

"And you're still kids! What could you do to make money?!?!"

They went on and on about anything they could think of for HOURS!! Then, they dragged us apart and out of the house, Malfoy going out the door and my mother making me floo.

*********** At the Burrow **********

The second I came out of the fire. The first thing I saw was Ron's smirking face.

"You!" I practically shouted. "You did this!"

His smirk widened and he said, "Of course Gin. You didn't really think I'd let you hang around with Malfoy did you?"

"I can't believe you," I said, lunging for his throat. All I really wanted to do was STRANGLE the life out of him. But, Harry held me back while Hermione stood between us.

"Chill," Hermione said. "It's over. Ginny's not seeing Malfoy again and you don't have anything to worry about."

"I can't stand you!" I yelled and I stomped out of the room and ran to my room slamming the door.

**************** At 4 AM **************

I was still in my room, fuming over my family. They had done things before, but now, I just couldn't take it.

__

Did they say anything to Ron?!?! I thought furiously. _NO! All they do is say 'that's nice' and just let him do what he want's! Stupid prat! He got me in SO much trouble! Trying to be a brother my ass!!_

And this went on for HOURS, ever since I got home. I was contemplating smothering him in his sleep, when a tap came at the window.

__

What is it now?!?! I thought.

I opened the window to see a jet black 0wl fly in a circle around the room and land on my headboard. I walked over to it and took the letter from it. The second it was removed, the owl flew out the window and back where it came from.

Curiously, I looked at the envelope and saw nothing. Opening the letter, I saw that the seal was two dragons circling a castle. I knew who it was then, but what he had to say, I had no idea. I opened the letter and read it. It said:

Dear Virginia,

How did things go with your parents?!?! Hopefully not too bad. Things di8dn't go too well here. She threatened to take my inheritance away. Like I need it. I was wondering if we could still be together?!?! But we obviously have to keep it a secret. It might brake poor Potter's heart. Write back soon.

Missing you,

Dragon

I smiled at that and wrote back to him. I sneaked to my brother's room and used Hedwig, knowing the other owls wouldn't get there fast enough.

************ Draco POV *********

I was locked in my room bored out of my mind, when a snowy owl came into my room. Shocked, I took the letter it held and let the owl fly away. I looked at the letter that smelled like cookies (AN: It's this purfume I want!!! It smells SO good) and opened it. I read the letter inside and grinned knowing that this year was going to be exciting!!

I put the lettrer on my desk and went to sleep, smiling. And if you looked at the letter, it said:

Dear Dragon,

It's okay. I got yelled at and it seems Ron told on us. They think it's over. But, I don't want it to be. I don't care anymore. I want to be with you no matter what. But, I think we should keep it a secret for now.

Forever yours,

~ Ginger

  
*************************************

************************

***********

******

*

*

*

*

*

*

***********************

AN: 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!

***************************

*

*

*

*

*******************

****************************

*************************************

CHEESE!!!!!


	9. Report

AN: I know it's taking SO long to get this out but I had 2 work on Movies!! (READ IT!!!) and I wanted to make this perfect! And I'm putting 2 chapters up at once!! It's almost over!! * criez *

********* Chapter 10……… Next to last…… * tears * ***********

*********** Report **************

Ronald Weasley

Since the party, Ronald has lived a quiet life. He has spent more time writing though, sending letters to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, constantly. Ron, as usual, made sure that Ginny and Draco were no longer in contact with each other. He has now been diagnosed with PMS. (Parent mentality syndrome) But, hopefully, Lavender can get rid of it.

Harry Potter

Harry, as expected, was on Ron's side. The two made sure there was no way that the two could communicate. Of course, everyone figured that nothing else was going on, until Molly caught Harry and Hermione making out in the empty house. This caused tons of teasing from Fred and George, and for Molly and Arthur to give them "The talk". This traumatizing experience only made things worse and made the two use more caution.

Hermione Granger

Hermione, unlike her boyfriend, didn't agree with Ron. After having a LONG discussion with Ginny, she decided that Draco was okay. She also found a way for the two to keep in touch without anyone knowing. But, worrying about Ginny made her less cautious with Harry. They were found together and had to endure being teased and "The Talk". They are now being more cautious.

Jemina

Jemina got yelled at and locked in her room after the party. She then dumped Oliver and decided that she wanted Mark. The two are now dating and meeting late at night, when they can't be caught since they are both still in trouble.

Oliver Wood

Oliver was severely threatened. He was sent into his room and looked in there, not allowed to leave the house. He was able to get Jemina's letter saying she wanted to break it off. Once they were sure it was over, they allowed him to leave and he met Tranisha Lauwer. They are still happily together.

Mark (AN: I LUV YOU!!….* Ahem * back 2 the story)

Mark didn't get in trouble. His parents just told him to be careful about girls and let him do as he pleased. He wrote tons of letters to her. Then, when his parents found out that he had been drinking and various other things, he was forced to do chores and kept in his room. He kept writing to Jemina anyway. The two are now dating and meeting at night.

Maria

Maria was in big trouble. After her father tried to kill Neville, he screamed at her for about 3 years. He then locked her in her room and said she'd never be let out. An hour later, she was found in the library after climbing through the air duct. She successfully avoided him and somehow convinced him to try to like Neville.

They are now openly dating and being watched by Maria's father.

Neville

Neville got in trouble for walking around wearing nothing, fooling around, and lying. He was forced to do work for about 2 weeks and then dragged to a dinner party, during which Maria's father tried to kill him. 

He is currently avoiding Maria's dad.

Ginger Weasley

Ginger is still dating Draco thanks to Hermione helping her. They wrote to each other every night without anyone knowing it. Maria helps pass notes, seeing as she blackmailed Draco to tell her. They are still together and are making sure that no one finds out.

As for punishment, Ginger was forced to do housework, seeing as none of her brothers wanted to do it. She spent many hours washing clothes and promising revenge.

Draco Malfoy

Draco successfully hid the fact that he was still seeing Ginny from his mother. He wasn't punished or locked away because his mother didn't think he needed to be. As long as he promised not to see Ginger. He lied and wrote to her every night, telling her how much he missed her and wanted to be with her. They are still a well kept secret.

Trix

Trix got in trouble for the various things and guys she did at the party. Her parents put her in solitary confinement and only let her out for meals. This only made her worse. She is currently dating 6 guys that live near each other.

********************* ******************

********************* ****************

*********************** *************

********************** *************

****************** ***************

**************** *********

CHEESE!!!!! Don't know what that is!!

**********************************

*******************

******

*

*

*

*

*

*****************************

HA!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

hahahahahahahahaha


	10. criez

AN: The last chapter!!! My FIRST finished story!!!! I think I'm gonna CRY!!!!!!!!!! * Criez *

******************* Epilogue *********************

I am sitting in the back seat right now, wishing I wasn't. Ron had jumped into the front seat before I could get to the car. He didn't want to sit with the lovebirds. 

Harry and Hermione were talking in whispers and a giggle could be heard every once and a while. It was sickening how they could act at times. I just rolled my eyes and stared out the window, wondering where Draco was.

I was thinking out jumping out of the car when it stopped. We were at the station. I jumped out, wanting to hurry to the train. I opened the trunk and as I had just got my bags onto the cart, I heard a voice calling me. I looked to see Trix running towards me.

"OMG!" she screams, hugging me. "I am so glad to see you!! They had let me out the room a week ago!"

"Come on," I say once she stops trying to choke me. "Let's hurry before we miss Maria." 

We leave without saying a word and go through to the platform. The first person we see is Maria's dad. He stood out because he was the only parent frowning and looking murderous.

We walked up and saw why. It seems that Maria was crying onto Neville's shoulder while he looked uncomfortable. I could tell Trix was holding back laughter like I was. The situation wasn't helped when we noticed that Jemina was making out with Mark while Draco looked uncomfortable, standing next to them.

Once I noticed Draco, I smiled and I saw him give me a tiny smile back. We knew that if anyone on the platform saw us, that we'd be caught. So, I turned my attention back to Maria, who it seemed had stopped crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked while Trix just stared at Jemina and Mark.

"Nothing," Maria said wiping her eyes on Neville's shirt. You could tell he didn't like that. "It's just. It's Nevvie's last year and I won't see him again." This caused her to frown.

Neville just rolled his eyes. "You'll see me on your Hogsmead trips and on Christmas."

"But you'll have found someone else by then. And them I'll be moping and miserable."

"I won't find someone else."

"Yes you will. What woman wouldn't want a handsome man with a great personality."

"Not me," I heard Trix mutter.

But Maria wasn't finished. "You'll find someone new. There's no guarantee that we'll be together."  
"Don't start Maria." Then, Neville went onto the train, Maria not far behind him.

Sighing, we all walked onto the train, wanting to prevent any fights. I followed them to our compartment and put my stuff in, finding the two were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"What is up with you two?!?!" Trix demanded, sitting next to Jemina.

"Neville's being a prick," Maria said, while Neville said, "Maria wants to get married."

The second answer was greeted with a "WHAT!?!?"

"I want to get married," Maria said as if it were nothing. "I just want to make sure that Neville doesn't get away."

"With your dad breathing down his throat, he doesn't stand a chance," Mark said, rubbing Jemina's thigh.

"Just wait," I told Maria. "And if he tries to get away, we'll get him back." With that said, I winked at her.

"Then, I guess there's no need to fight," Maria said, sitting in Neville's lap while he held her around the waist.

"Aren't you going to tell them?!?" Draco asked.

"Tell us what?!?!" Jemina asked, staring at Mark. I rolled my eyes, knowing they'd make out soon.

"You won't believe it," Maria said happily. That's when I knew something was wrong. She sounded too excited. "My parents are all forgive and forget about the party thing. But, you won't believe what they did."

"What?" Trix asked, obviously knowing that it had to either be really good or really bad.

"They said I could have a Christmas party!! And it'll be unsupervised! Isn't that great?!?!"

"Really?!?!" Jemina asked.

"Really," Maria answered. Then she turned to me and grinned. "You're coming, right Ginger?!?!"

**********************

***********

*

*

*

*

***************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!

*************************

********************

*********

**********

****

*

*

*

************* The end!! Fin, Finished!! **************

***********Or is it?!?!?!?!******************

************** Laughs evilly, chokes, and diez **************


End file.
